


Hope Is In The Clouds

by GothMoth



Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Depression Recovery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Runaway, Running away from your problems, Teeny Tiny Itty Bitty Little Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: The ground hasn't felt like home in a long time and even heroes break. The ground didn't use to feel like home and sometimes breaking creates heroes.
Series: Phantom Phang Phucking Phreaking Phantastical Phabulous Phic Phight Phics 1.0 (The 2019 Edition Revamped) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Hope Is In The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiinotasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiinotasha/gifts).



> Previously: 741

“What’s up stranger?”.

Danny looks down from the clouds he was staring at, looking for the source of the voice; though he already knew who it belonged to. Seeing her to his right he gives a soft smile, it doesn’t betray much, but sadness could be read between the lines. “I’ll never be a stranger to you”, he speaks with the same softness his smile showed. With a sad sigh, she sits down, next to him. 

Her speaking up after a bit, “I can see the bag on the ground, you know”, as she looks up like he had been doing before. He gives a hollow soft laugh, “really? I could have sworn it was invisible”. He turns his head back to the skies and the two sit there, quiet for some time. 

Danny ponders, “do you ever feel like the clouds are the closest thing to home?”, not really to anyone in particular but she responds anyways. “Well, I’ve always got room to keep clouds. So maybe you could grab one and bring it with you”. Danny looks to her then and though she doesn’t meet his gaze, head still turned to the skies, he knows she means her words. Looking away, “maybe someday”. He doesn’t know what he means by that but he knows he means it. 

Nodding she looks to him, “your clouds must be pretty far away. I’ll help you learn to catch them then”. She holds a hand out to him then, Danny looks at it unsure of what to do. “It’s not far I promise, but sometimes you just have to start running before you can walk again”. 

The two stand as Danny takes her hand, small bag over his shoulder; and they run. It's a soft run, not the kind experienced in the heat of battle or with a goal in mind. Just one that makes you move, pitches you forward with the slight desire to just _go_. And go they do. 

* * *

Valerie walks along the winding brick path, free from the eyes of others and the sounds of human life. Seeing a boy sitting, staring up at the clouds. She knows him, knows him well but never well enough. “What’s up stranger?”, Valerie asks him just as she gets near, not wanting to startle the paranoid jumpy boy. 

His smile is a pleasant one, not happy or good, just pleasant. “I’ll never be a stranger to you”, his voice floats on the air but there’s no warmth there. Valerie sighs a sigh of knowledge. She’s seen this face before, on herself, years ago. She wishes she didn’t see it reflected now, she turns her head to the skies to keep him from seeing her watering eyes. “I can see the bag on the ground, you know”. 

Valerie hears his laugh but doesn’t feel it, “really? I could have sworn it was invisible”. She feels his eyes leave her. She’s used to the piercing mistrust and caution those eyes carry but today, today there isn’t anything there. Like a shell with nothing but a ghost home. Valerie can’t help but get lost in the clouds, lost back in time; to when she had become a ghost of herself. Smiling sadly, she wonders if his ghost could come back to life too. 

She’s pulled out of her thoughts as he, seemingly to himself, asks, “do you ever feel like the clouds are the closest thing to home?”. She knew that feeling so she replies in earnest, “well, I’ve always got room to keep clouds. So maybe you could grab one and bring it with you”. Valerie can tell he looks again and something sparks in that look. Making her mind up for her. As he gives the reply she didn’t want to hear, “maybe someday”. 

Nodding anyways, Valerie tries to extend a metaphorical hand out to him, “your clouds must be pretty far away. I’ll help you learn to catch them then”. Valerie offers up her hand to him, then. Understanding his cautious nature all too well, “it's not far I promise, but sometimes you just have to start running before you can walk again”. 

The two stand as Valerie lets him take her hand, small bag over a shoulder; and they run. As if in air they move, winding through trees. With feelings of hummingbirds and stars running under skin. It’s a run that pulls you along with the promise of happier days if you just _go_. And go they do. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Two sides of the same coin


End file.
